


Breaking Dawn

by stay_army_vvn (Crybaby_TOOgether)



Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Bards, Alternate Universe - Elementals, Alternate Universe - Fairies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Nouveau, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Multi, Other, actually everyone's soulmates, angel!jacob, bard!chanhee, bard!kevin, but this is a little angsty, changmin died, dark mage!haknyeon, demon!eric, demon!sangyeon, elemental!changmin, eric died, fairy!eric, fallen!juyeon, he can also do dimensions, hyunjun baby ilysm, i make my own tags, illusionist!jaehyun, jacob is more scary though, jaehyun is playful for an illusionist, kevin and chanhee are great vocalists soooo, light mage!sunwoo, mage!younghoon, not really lmao, nouveau!changmin, ravenclaw!hyunjun, sangyeon is a little scary, sunhak soulmates, twins!newmoon, wizard!hyunjun, younghoon is both black and white so his eyes is void or empty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crybaby_TOOgether/pseuds/stay_army_vvn
Summary: Life couldn't get any more stressful and annoying because the moment that the trio consisting of a half-blood wizard, a fae and light mage have taken their time into resting just after running away from annoying medium sized bats that feeds off of living creatures, another trouble have arrived and it's in the form of confusion, doubt and crowned prince of the demon clan.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Lee Juyeon, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Sangyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Series: missing hyunjun hours : always open <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921942
Kudos: 13





	Breaking Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Bs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Bs).



The youngest of the three showed them the balls of neon colored thread, the brightest of their batch. 

"i see you've picked them," the oldest have said. "Twelve threads, even numbers, these will be easy." the middle hummed.

"Let's make them even more _even_. They will have the same lifespan, all will die if one gets eliminated." the middle measured the threads as the youngest aid them in thin air. "The neon and dark red should join!" she gasps. 

"Look, pink and peach, don't you think they should tie together?" the youngest suggested, the middle look at the threads, "huh, but they have better matches. look," she raised a thread by using her fingers as she showed them the glow once the pale peach have joined towards the neon, but pale purple. youngestgasps as the oldest smile in amusement, "it's him, isn't it?" 

the middle nodded in confirmation and satisfaction. "i see, now does black and white sounds good together?" she asks no one as she did just that, tying the dark mage and light mage together. "this one is grey," the oldest pointed the thread that has the faintest glow, "i see, does he needs colors?" the youngest raised a multi colored thread, "Illusionist." the middle mumbled and the two tied together. 

"Neon blues should together," the oldest pointed at the two shades of blue threads, just beside each other. "An angel, can calm anyone out, with a bard, who will calm him down." 

"Bright blue and silver are left. But why is the other faint?" the middle asks the youngest. "You know what it means, but how can he live? he needs to live. He's one of the chosen ones." 

"It's up to you," the oldest said. “As you said, he's one of the chosen ones, He must join them in their journey.” 

"He will have to be with the bloody red." the middle has said. "It's a wise choice, the silver can have any color so the bloody red is a good choice, enhancing his abilities more."

"Now that's that." the oldest finalized. The twelve threads that had resulted into six joint combinations that made each of them shone brightly in the space of nothingness. 

"after that, we have one more left." she said, then waved her hand as a chart appears right before them. 

_"it's time to write their stories."_

**Author's Note:**

> so like, i miss hyunjun. i love harry potter, and fantasy. the boyz is having a comeback. so here's a the boyz fantasy au which consists of all creatures you can think of!


End file.
